percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A God's Crime: A Choice of the Titan God
To take a quiz, look here! Must read first two stories of A God's Crime Series first! This is an untold version of The Last Olympian. After losing her immortality, Aella joins the titans. Her choice affects the gods greatly, some regretting the choice, and others perfectly happy. But the fates can be cruel, leaving her to losses she regrets greatly. And a greater fate awaits her. What is in store for our goddess? Hazel/ R.S. Aella 21:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Prologue She walked down the hall, escorted by a group of demigods and monsters, swords all pointed at her. She walked into the room, where he waited for her. "I wish to join. The gods are unfair. I never thought you were right until now Luke." she said. "Yes, I heard about the meeting. Losing your immortality. Unfortunately, you can't be trusted quite yet. You did have close friends with the gods. One being my... father." he growled. "Hermes? He never defended me! None of the gods did!" she protested. "Hmm. Well, another question. Are you only here for immortality? Kronos could easily give it to you. But..." he trailed off. "I did expect you may offer that, though even if you had not, I would still join. Do you doubt Luke Castellan?" she growled. "No. I do not, Aella daughter of Artem-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she screeched. He smiled. "Your request is granted." Chapter 1: War Meetings Leah's P.O.V. It was three months before Percy's birthday, assumed to be the beginning of the battle, and nine months since Aella's betrayal. Yeah, some gods really regretted their choice. Because of it, they lose another god who could have easily been with them. Others perfectly happy. Yeah, happy because Artemis gets the blame. You can probably guess who I'm talking about right? If you can't, I'm talking about Aphrodite. Of course Ares would then side with her. I missed her terribly, so did Tarm, a close friend of ours, a few of the Hermes kids who had a crush on her, and about four other campers. I wish I could have convinced her to stay. Aella's P.O.V. I ran along the street, laughing, my heels making a Click! Clack! Click! Clack! on the sidewalk. I stopped quickly in an ally with Ethan behind as they ran past. I opened the bag and let the coins spill out into my hands, one by one. "Success!" I laughed. "No kidding. Look how many we got. Kronos will be happy." he said, looking at the coins with his one good eye. I had changed much. My job was helping raid and destroy the god's headquarters, places where their little demigods worked. It was much fun destroying them. I could use twisters, lightning, anything that has to do with a storm or natural disaster. My godly specialty is much like Zeus' in a way, but also very different. He has to keep it clean or he'll fade. I don't. Zeus can't stop me. 1: He can never find me 2: I'm part titan now Yeah, I meant titan. When I lost my immortality, I wasn't a god, but when Kronos gave me my immortality back, part was god, the other titan. It was wonderful. "You think it's safe?" Ethan asked me. "Yep. Just don't make yourself noticed." "Oh, yeah, that's easy when people stare at you for having an eye patch." he muttered. "C'mon." I sighed and we went back to the docks. When we had gotten to the docks, just before we got on the boat to take us to the ship, I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye, and so did Ethan. "What is it?" he whispered. I closed my eyes and focused. It was something powerful... "A god!" I gasped, opening my eyes in an instance. "Who!?" I stared closely at the shadow, and I thought I saw a small snake, but quickly pulled back. My eyes widened. Suddenly the small little boat quickly pulled away from the docks, out to the sea. "Run! Er, swim!" I yelled and pushed him into the water, myself right after him. Now, your thinking, why not just teleport yourself and Ethan to the boat, or even better, the Princess Andromeda! Well, I couldn't. It was a god, and this god is the god of'' travelers. We had to swim! If you don't get me... well neither do I. Just when we were out of sight from the shore, I stopped and Ethan was right behind me. "Gods... I... hate... swimming." he gasped. "Well, you better move! Poseidon will be just as quick to sink us! I'll survive! You won't!" "You just said that in an Irish accent." "Just move!" "Did it again." he muttered. "Shut up! No! Not a word!" He was right. I was speaking in an Irish accent. It had been happening a lot lately, British, Canadian, Scottish, now this! I felt the mood to travel. Crap. He's on us. I had made the boat stop, and we had gotten back to the ship. Now the war meeting. Great. All the gods on the titan's side were meeting, and that meant more a chance that the all popular Olympians could find us easily. "The child of Poseidon is drawing close to his birthday! He'll help the gods! We must find a way to destroy him!" Hecate insisted. "We can convince him! He must make his choice to do so!" Janus retorted. I hated these meetings. "You are both right, but we can't destroy him!" Nemesis insisted. Then all the gods started arguing. Really? Is this necessary? "STOP!" I yelled. "Your acting like children! I'm the stinking daughter of Artemis, I've been awake for about two years of my immortal life, and I'm the one with the maturity!" They all looked at me carefully. See? This is why I hate these meetings. Chapter 2: The Ship It was a week before Percy Jackson's birthday. The time was coming. The gods would be cast into Tartarus. I would make them pay for what they did to me. It was cruel, unfair, unneeded! The big three have children, and they don't kill them! But if Artemis has a child, then I lose my immortality! I stood on the top deck, staring at the sky. Everyone expected some stupid campers to come, and everyone knew one of them would be Percy Jackson. Our spy, Silena, had told us that Percy was off with some useless mortal friend named Rachel I believe. This would be a day of success. Still, something bothered me. Like, hmm... You know how some gods are gods of prophecy? Like Apollo, some of the sea gods...? Well, I think I had that gift to. It felt like something would happen. Success, but not success. I grabbed my necklace, a scythe charm, for communicating with spy's. Mine was Silena. Of course there were others, but Silena was the only one at camp. The other one was on board the ship. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned, nothing was there. Probably just a bird. Wait. No. Something else. Something bigger. I saw it again. It was... a pegasus! The attack had was beginning. Just before I got to an alarm, the alarm went off. I was right! I saw monsters and demigods rushing towards the larger shopping mall area. Me? I can just go there. I got to the shopping mall, and saw Percy fighting the giant crab. He suddenly raised his hand, and the fountain exploded. The entire place was soaked, including everyone on the balcony. Percy ran and slid on the floor, baseball style, and stabbed the crab on the stomach. The crab disintegrated, leaving only a shell. "GET HIM!" someone to my right yelled. Everyone was running down after him. Probably the dumbest thing he could do! I had other things to worry about. The engine room! They were going to do something to the ship, it was so obvious! I got to the top deck and on my way, grabbed Ethan's arm as he ran down the stairs. "Ethan! Get to the engine room with back up! I'll be with you in a sec!" I ordered and ran past him. I got to the top deck and after about five minutes of ordering, I started to run to the engine room. When I got to the gally area, I saw Ethan and two giants, with Charles Beckendorf. "Beckendorf? I see you're well." I said. He glared at me. "What? You thought I'd stay on the gods side after what they did to me? Hmm!" I turned to Ethan. "He did not get to the engine room?" I asked him. "No, he was headed there Aella." "Good, come with me." I said and we went to the top deck. That was probably the dumbest thing ever. Percy's P.O.V. "Nakamura!" Kronos called. A teenager in full Greek armor with an eye patch came out, Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. With him, a girl my age with long black hair and piercing silver eyes came out. She was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt with a long sword in her hands that would slice a statue in half. It was the daughter of Artemis, Aella. "Percy Jackson! Nice to see you again! I heard you were with Calypso? How is she?" she asked, a smirk on her face. "Traitor." I muttered. Aella's P.O.V. After a bunch of talking (that I barely listened to) one of the giants grabbed the bag with the explosives and tipped it over. What was he doing!? All the monsters took a step back, for Greek fire would blow the ship up, but instead, cans of peaches were there. I could hear Kronos breathing. I grabbed my sword, enough force to probably break it, and slowly turned to Ethan. "Did you perhaps, catch this demigod by the gally? And perhaps, CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?" Kronos yelled. Ethan scrambled back in terror, and ran to the engine room. To avoid being punished, I ran after him. When we got down a story, I grabbed him. "YOU DIDN'T CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM! They could ju-" I froze. I could sense something. "They could just blow it up with... the... touch... of... a... button...." They had that button. "DUCK!" I screamed, making a shield around us, as the ship exploded. Chapter 3: The Scroll I knew it. Success, but not success. But, we had to leave that behind. I could just tell Silena was distressed. I had given the scythe charm to Kronos, he could deal with her. I felt sorry for her, Luke had promised that Beckendorf would be safe, that wasn't kept. No! I couldn't let that make me confused. The gods had to be destroyed. I'd make sure of that. But now, I was writing something. A scroll. For the gods. No, not the ones on the Titan's side, the ''Olympians. Of course, they were fighting Typhon, so I would do something else. No doubt the campers would go to Mt. Olympus, and at least one god would go to greet them. Likely Hermes. The scroll wasn't really a letter, then again it wasn't really a scroll. It was kind of like a story really. It was hard to explain. You didn't read it, but you didn't watch it. Here's what is said. Gods, Yours truly, '' Ἄ Yeah, it said nothing. That's what you think. When they looked at it, they would immediately know there fate. What would happen to them, there punishment you could say. It only worked with the Olympians. No one else. The yours truly part? Not sure. I walked down the street towards the Empire State Building. No one took a glance at me, even though I was wearing a Greek chiton and I was walking on air. The best part about being a god. I stepped into the building and went up to the desk, now visible. There was almost no one there though except the doorman. "I need to get to Olympus." was all I said. I now needed a ''pass, ''since I was now on the Titan's side. He studied me. "I know who you are. You ain't aloud." he said. "Look bub," I said, grabbing his shirt collar,"unless you want this building to crash down with a little of my magic, I suggest you let me." I threatened. "And how will you do that?" he challenged. I stood back from the desk and held out a hand. In my palm, a twister appeared, growing larger and larger till it reached the ceiling and nearly touched him. "So, you want it to get bigger!? I can make it!" "Uh, go up! Go up!" he yelled. Gods, what a coward! When the twister died down, but still in my hand, he handed me the key pass. "Thank you." I said and snapped my fingers. Two giants appeared next to me, one of them holding a white flag. We went to the elevator and put the pass in, and the elevator went up. Gods this music was bad. When it opened, we stepped out. We walked up the streets, getting a few glances, but Olympus was near empty. When we got to the thrown room, it was empty. Of course, they leave their thrown room empty. Even Hestia was not here! "What are you, scared? Send one of your Olympians! Or can you not send a second from your threat for a white flag? Yet you shall when foolish campers come!? Send one of your Olympians, or have a worse fate!" I threatened, looking at every single thrown. A bright light filled the room, and an elfish man appeared. Just what I wanted! "Hermes." I said. "Aella. I see you found my trick." "Yes, the accents and the boat, funny! I'm surprised one of you even came." I said, holding the scroll. "And what ''do ''you want? That scroll is for us I'm guessing." "You guessed correct. Do not open this until Typhon reaches the east." I said and tossed him the scroll. I turned to leave, but just before we did, I stopped. "And if you do open it before, Olympus won't wait for Typhon, I can easily destroy this." I said and we left. Chapter 4: Battle The campers thought they could fight. And Ares cabin wouldn't help! They would die. The hunters were guarding the Lincoln Tunnel, and I decided to have some fun. I sat in the clouds, watching them. I could just see the army coming. This would be fun. In my hands, a twister appeared in each. I threw them down over them. Out of the twisters, storm demons appeared. The hunters fought for their lives. I was actually surprised how many there were, since everyone knew Artemis had a daughter. Maybe they had an excuse if they weren't virgins and wanted to join. It did give them that. I laughed as they fought. I had sent maybe fifteen demons, good for them. They had killed what? Five? Ha! They were so weak, it was funny to watch. As I watched, I thought I saw the girl Thalia look up at the sky. She could see me... she ''was a daughter of Zeus. She could sense me. No matter. She couldn't fight me. Wrong. Just as I wanted, she raised her hand and a hawk flew down. She grabbed it's feet and she came towards me. This was oddly like those Egyptian magicians. (A/N ;D) The hawk dropped her into mid air and she glared at me. I smiled. "Thalia! How's it been? You enjoying the hunters?" I smirked. "Traitor!" she yelled and came at me. I deflected her blade. This would be fun. We fought for a good ten minutes. She was breathing heavily. I was fine. "Why did you turn to the Titan's side? Yes, it was wrong for them to take your immortality! But some of the gods regret it!" "Some. Some! SOME! The gods don't care! Artemis has a daughter, and they take away her immortality? But if one of the big three breaks their oath, they don't take away their life! You don't understand that!" She hesitated. "Maybe I don't understand, but they almost did kill us after the quest to save Artemis! So maybe I do!" We fought again for about five minutes before stopping again. "I did so much for the gods! I did so much for demigods! You don't have a clue how many demigods I blessed! And not ''the ones on the Titan's side! I blessed Bianca di Angelo before she died! I blessed Zoe Nightshade before she died! I blessed about half of you bloody demigods!" She blinked. Of course, no one but Artemis and (maybe) Hermes knew about that! Suddenly I realized something. I would probably bless a lot of demigods on the god's side during this war. Thalia's P.O.V. She blessed Bianca and Zoe? She found Bianca's body. She probably saved Zoe long enough for her to talk to us. She had blessed a lot of demigods. Was she all with the Titan's side? Suddenly lightning cracked in between us. It wasn't me, and I had a feeling it wasn't my father or Aella. Someone worse than anyone. Aella gasped. "No! Curse you!" she cried. Then a strong wind blew by us, and a thick mist covered my view. When it cleared, she wasn't there anymore. All that was there, was a necklace. A scythe necklace. Chapter 5: The Twister Leah's P.O.V. I gasped and fell over in pain. That stupid demigod had stabbed me in the knee! Gods I hated this war (or was that to obvious?)! The demigod raised his sword to finish me off, but Katie slammed into him and she guided him away with fighting. I tried to get up, but collapsed. My knee hurt like crazy. Besides, I would have to walk, what, four miles to get to the hotel through fighting and war. I'd die. I saw my half-sister Kat trying to get to me, but she was thrown to the ground by a strong wind that nearly moved me from my spot. I looked above and saw a twister form at an amazing speed. On top of it was the one and only Aella. But she wasn't... her... Her hair was black, but it was the darkest, most evil black I'd ever seen. Her eyes were different also, one of them a misty grey silver color, the other a rainy blue. She had a deep scar over her eye leading down to her ear. She had the oddest battle clothes I had ever seen on. It was a type of cloak in a way. It was white, and on the front of it, towards the hem, I could see old writing in a neon blue color. The writing was probably from the time of the titans, maybe earlier. She had a staff in her hand, made of some type of rock, and at the end of it was a crystal ball. She looked truly evil, yet she also looked.... pained? All the enemies backed up, evil grins on their faces, like they were playing a private joke. She held out her staff into the air and lightning struck it. The crystal sparked, turning different neon colors. Suddenly, out of the twister, came little tornado type devil things. They started attacking us, and the wind picked up. Debris flew everywhere, and a piece of glass spiraled towards my head. Before I could even scream, I saw Aella jerk her head over in my direction and the glass swerved over my head just before it hit me. But then the wind picked up stronger. I desperately tried to grab onto something, but the wind kept me away. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but after about five seconds (though it seemed like five years) I felt my body hit something, like a building. My vision was fuzzy, and I felt something sticky in my hair. Blood. The last thing I saw before going into unconsciousness was three figures rushing over to me. Chapter 6: The Lightning Bolt Accident Aella's P.O.V. Yes. I saved Leah. Happy? Well, I certainly got punished. Again. The cut on my forehead? Punishment. My eye color? Natural. My hair? Natural. The cloak? A gift. The staff? Something I made. All of this? Evil. I got punished for something I did way before I joined the titans. That got me pretty ticked off. So, I made the staff. It caused way more damage than just that twister. But no, because I helped Leah, I got punished again. I knocked her out. One less soul to fight. She won't be able to fight for the rest of the battle. She'll be unconscious the whole time! But I get punished. My punishment? Getting to report on Typhon. Great. They were close to the Hudson River, which meant this would be over soon. Gods, I was so wrong. They were quite close to the river, and I was keeping my distance, but I unfortunately had to get close. I didn't get why they couldn't just get a picture. It angered me. They were using me as a little spy, which I sort of was, but I wasn't happy about it. The gods were fighting a storm, literally. They wouldn't be able to win. And they left Olympus completely unguarded besides those idiot demigods! But... something about that angered me, like the titans didn't deserve it. ''No, you are with the titans! Now get back- ''I couldn't finish the thought, for something caught my attention. I was behind Typhon now, and a saw a bright flash of light. It missed Typhon by only a foot, and came spiraling towards me. My eyes widened with fear. It was Zeus' master bolt. And it was coming right for me, and I had no time to move. It crashed into me and I flew backwards into the shore. Even though I was the god of storms, it hurt like Hades. I was just in the water, maybe ten feet deep. I shot up out of the water. Then I realized something. I was in the ocean. I immediately scrambled out, even though my father was Triton. A rumbling noise came from the ocean, and I realized that the sea god was coming, Poseidon himself. I ran as fast as I could behind an old barn and collapsed. My skin was dark, burnt, thanks to that stupid sky god. I drowned out the sounds around me, and maybe three minutes later, I realized there was no fighting. Typhon... Typhon was defeated. One of the gods may have seen me, I had to get of here. So I stood up and shot into the sky, faster than light, towards Olympus. One of the greatest advantages of being the storm god. Speed. Chapter 7: Treason Thank gods, when I went to Olympus, I was able to hold off the wind gods. It was a struggle, but I was able to get past them. Another great advantage of being the storm god. I ran towards the thrown room, passing debris and destroyed buildings. This was... horrible. Grover was on the ground, and Annabeth and Kronos were fighting, Percy on the side. There was a large hole in the room, obviously made by Kronos to kill. I immediately knew who. Ethan. Ethan had been a good friend, one of the only demigods I ever liked on either side of this bloody war. Now he was dead. Now I only liked three demigods in this world. Kronos, his free hand, struck Annabeth's face and she flew back. Kronos stood over Annabeth, his sword raised. "Family Luke. You promised." she croaked. I then did something that was probably he dumbest thing in the world. I charged. I ran at Kronos and stabbed him in the chest, the blade bouncing off, but enough to make him stagger. He turned to me, anger in his eyes. "TREASON! he bellowed and hit me in the chest with his arm, throwing me back close to the hole. "No. This isn't right. Luke, this isn't your fate. I knew something would happen to the ship, and now I know this isn't right." I gasped, my chest hurting horribly. "You lose your immortality once, you can lose it again!" he yelled, and I immediately felt a pain go through my body. No. Not again. Not again. "No.... NO!" I screamed. He ran at me, and I backed up, only to fall into the hole, but I grabbed the edge just in time. "I... won't... die.... like... this..." I said through clenched teeth. Kronos stood over her, smiling evilly. He raised his foot and stepped down onto my hands. I gasped and my fingers slipped. I screamed, plummeting towards the earth. The last thing I saw of Olympus was Kronos blinking and backing up. But it wasn't Kronos.... it was.... Luke. '(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!)' Chapter 8: The Never Ending Hate Well great. I get to fall from Olympus right down to earth, I get killed because of failing immortality, and then get sent to the Fields of Punishment if I'm lucky. They'll send me to Tartarus on the next drop. No. I wouldn't let that happen. I put my arms out to the side and blinked. Immediately a gust of wind pushed me up so I was gliding. I shot down towards the earth at amazing speed, and what seemed like years later (though I think it was only five seconds) I could see... central park. Not what I was aiming for. I shot down and crashed into a dead tree, knocking it down. Well, at least it was already dead. I rubbed my head, which was aching horribly, and blinked. My vision was fuzzy, but it slowly came into view. I could see a figure above me, but it was fuzzy. Oh gods, don't let it be a god. But when my vision came back, I saw a very familiar satyr. "Tarm!" I gasped and fell back. Tarm was a satyr I had met when I came to camp. He and Leah had been good friends. Oh gods, what happened to her? "Aella! Your traitor! Let me guess, the gods threw you from Olympus?" he muttered, staring evilly at me. But he also looked.... oh what's are the words? Sorry for me? "N-no! I-I, Kronos, he did. Same with Ethan..." I trailed off. Where ''was ''Ethan? His soul anyway. He deserves Elysium. Tarm blinked. He looked over me and gasped. "Oh gods, this isn't good." he muttered, mostly to himself while helping me up. "You can't get back up to Olympus, some demigods tried and the path was broken." he said. I figured. "I can do it. I'm the storm god." I smiled. "Get back to the hotel, this battle is up." I told him and ran off. The second I left central park, I jumped into the air. My powers were fading, but I had enough. I glided across streets towards the Empire State Building at a speed that would impress Nike herself. I could see mortals running for their lives, and the battle going on right next tot he building. Wow, this was actually kind of sad. They should of created the barrier away from the building, enemies unable to get in. ''That ''would have helped. I stopped about ten feet away from the battle and got my sword. I ran into the battle, probably my death sentence from being so weak and being the traitor. I ran into the battle, mortals screaming around me, and got into the barrier. I got quite a few stares, that's all I'll say. It wasn't perfect heaven you know? Evil glares from both sides, and I swear I saw demigods trying to stab me, both sides. I killed maybe monsters, knocked down five enemy demigods, and it felt good. I was officially on the gods side. Again. "Well your back." I heard a voice mumble behind me while I was finishing off a dracanea. I turned and saw a demigod fighting a hellhound what was his name...Nico? "What? No, 'Traitor!'? Seems like everyone thinks this is an act." I muttered. "Eh, you ''were ''a traitor, but i know what happened with Ethan, so the same happened to you?" "Pretty much." I said, but then a cyclopes separated us, so that was the end of that conversation. I was pretty close to the door, and I got inside. I ran into the elevator, and thankfully it was still working. I kneeled down and searched the floor. Then I saw a small button on the wall, and pressed it. Only gods could see or use it, if there was anyone that wasn't a god in the elevator, they'd be left behind. The elevator shot up at a speed only gods could know, and a second later I was on Olympus. Well, what was left of it anyway. I used what was left of my powers to glide over the gap, and I landed on the other side. I stumbled and nearly fell over. Only then did the pain come. The pain of being awake. I was suppose to be unconscious, the only way to fully lose your immortality. As soon as I did so, I would be dead. That was probably the only thing keeping me alive. I jumped into the air and again glided, but it was even slower than before. I had to keep myself awake. ''Had ''to. I got to the throne room and heard nothing but quiet talking. Yes. We won. I stumbled in and saw Percy, Annabeth, and Grover leaning over Luke's body. I was right! Percy's P.O.V. Suddenly Aella stumbled in. We looked at her, wide eyed. "I... will... never...do.... that.... again..." she gasped and her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell over, unconscious. A moment later, the gods arrived, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle. What they found, was Grover, Annabeth, and me standing above the body of a broken half-blood and in the corner, and an unconscious Aella. Chapter 9: A Choice to Make Aella's P.O.V. I woke up near a fountain that was almost completely together. I was laying on the ground near a surviving tree. I felt horrible. At least I wasn't dead. I think. Wait. Did I lost my immortality? I grabbed a small twig that had broken off from a dead tree and scraped my finger with it. A small drop of blood dripped out. Fortunately I wasn't dead. Unfortunately it was red. Oh great, I'm mortal again. Where was everyone? Likely in the throne room. Hmm... I wonder.... I waved my hand over the fountain and an image appeared. At least I had my powers still. An image of the throne room appeared. Yep. Everyone was there. At least they couldn't see me. If you thought this was an iris message, than you were dead wrong. Percy was the center of attention, and I immediately knew why. He was being given the ability to become immortal. Percy's P.O.V. ''So? Are you going to chose it? ''a voice asked in my head. ''What? Who are you? Aella, who else? Just because I lost my immortality doesn't mean I don't have powers anymore! Ok... why are you talking to me? Because, I'm looking right over you and everyone else, look up! ''she told me. I looked up and I saw her sitting in mid air, looking at me. But, her image kept fading and I could see through it. The rest of the gods were waiting for me to respond, but it was like time stopped. ''Are you doing that? ''I asked. ''What? The time thing? No, we're just speaking quickly, only a second has past. But, answer my question already! Are you going to accept the immortality? '' ''Well.... Look, I've gained immortality once, and lost it twice. I'm the expert. Think about the people you'll leave, and the people you'll gain. What about Annabeth? Grover? But what about the godly power? The things you'll see, people you'll meet? Think about ''that. So? What are you going to chose? She did have a point, the people I'd gain and lose. The godly power, my friends I'd leave behind. Suddenly, it didn't seem like the right choice. I looked up for Aella, but she wasn't there anymore. Chapter 10: The Punishment and Reward Aella's P.O.V. I knew Percy would do what he chose. Hmm. I wonder if I'll get a cabin? No, I'm not a god anymore. I was wrong about that. So, I was called into the throne room. No, I don't want to go through it, it was to long. If you never picked it up, I don't like meetings. So, I'll skip to the part I care about. "Since you did help with defeating Kronos-" Zeus began "We shall grant you your immortality once more." "Once more? The titans gave me my immortality the second time." I said. "Anyway, you will be punished." "Great." I muttered. "One hundred years of serving camp. You shall help Dionysus for the next fifty years, and when he leaves you shall take his place." I shrugged. It could be worse. I think. After about five minutes, the meeting was over. I would probably taking Dionysus' place for the whole time, not helping. I then walked out of the throne room down to the elevator, before anyone could talk to me. This would just be a great hundred years. Chapter 11: Prophecies So I get the camp job. Great. Well, it could be worse, as I stated before. I walked up the hill to camp. I was wearing jeans and a blue and grey camo T-shirt and combat boots with my sword strapped to my side and my hair up. If they thought I was attacking, they really need to catch the news. Of course Dionysus would spread it around so he wouldn't have to do work. I walked to the big house, not caring if anyone glared at me. When I got there, Percy and the mortal girl Rachel were on the porch, with Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Apollo. They all looked at me carefully. "What? I'm here because I have to help Dionysus. Hasn't someone told you?" I asked. "To storm or fire the world must fall..." Apollo mumbled, studying me. Suddenly all that had happened flashed before my eyes. My face grew hot with anger. "Oh, so you all think it's going to be me? The world will fall because of me! Of course! Like I haven't been accused of enough already!" I said, my face growing redder each second. "No, it just ''may have to do with you." Apollo said. I sighed. "Fine." I muttered. Ok, I overreacted a little, but still, they all thought about it! Well, whatever it is, I won't be it. And I will crush it because of that. Well, it probably won't happen for a while, and I hope not when I'm done with this. It's likely they wouldn't accuse me while being at camp. Epilogue Well, it's been great, since Dionysus has to help or else his time gets longer. It's actually been better than I thought. I'm all in control of my cabin. The outside of my cabin is a rainy blue color, with columns that were really twisters on each end. The roof was a grey color made of silver, but when you went on the inside, when you looked at the ceiling you could only see wind. The walls inside were a swirl of grey and blue, and each side of the room has a window made of silver and glass that you can put your hand through, but only if your on the inside. It was sweet. Tonight is the first capture the flag since the battle, and the hunters are here. Of course, I'm on their team. I had to promise not to use any powers except powers that there would be if I had children. And no, I don't know if I'll stay away from men. People would expect that, but I honestly don't know. Leah's able to play, so I hadn't blown her to hard. We're friends again, but I still only like certain campers here, but the numbers are growing thanks to Percy's wish. I just pray that the prophecy won't be any time soon. I don't know if I'll make another story in the series. I have another story that I am going to put her in, but it isn't in this series. Here's the link to it-The OC Files Once I read The Lost Hero, I'll decide if I'll make another one, but it will be likely since the prophecy has to do with storms. Anyway, hope you liked it! Φουντουκιά γάτες 22:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Kronos